Jonathan Maurice (AFT)
You may be looking for Jonathan Maurice (OTR) or Jonathan Maurice (CDE). Jonathan Joseph Maurice is a True Neutral character who appears in many Sagas, most notably of which being AFT and OTR. He is a Mobian Hedgehog hailing from Emeraldville and a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Appearances * Cul De Eat * A Forgotten Truth * Our Truth Recalled ''(current) Personality and Traits Jonathan can tend to be quiet, but when it comes down to it he has a kind heart. He has shown himself to be emotional at times, his feelings getting the better of him. '''Appearance' Jonathan Maurice has dark blue and brown spines, and a slim build. He wears a red neckerchief and a blue jacket with grey gloves, jeans and grey shoes with green stripes. Equipment/Weaponry Main Arms Star Post Sword Side Arms Goal Ring Shield General Inventory Phone, Wallet, AK-47 Assault Rifle Powers and Abilities During middle school, Johnny was in a martial arts class, and was learning how to do karate, when he mysteriously awoke to his Wind Powers, empowering every punch and kick he threw. Due to his newfound power, he was able to become a Karate Black Belt in little more than a few days. During high school in Chaosville, he wandered into the Emerald Forest and discovered the Wind Tribe Village. There, he discovered two weapons, the Star Post Sword and the Goal Ring Shield. Upon arriving home, his Uncle began to teach Johnny about swordsmanship, and Johnny was able to become a skilled swordsman. When he became a member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, he awoke to his Persona, Chaos, inside his own Palace. From there he was able to use water-based attacks while in the Metaverse or in reality. Biography Jonathan was born in Emeraldville, and during his childhood, he didn't have that many friends. He lived an honest student life until the day he was accepted into Brennen Secondary School. Leaving his Family behind, he set off to Brennen to start at a new School. After having bought a house in District B, he begun attending Brennen Secondary, when he ran into Ryuji Sakamoto, Akira Kurusu and Morgana. By pure accident from Ryuji, he was brought into Kamoshida's Palace in the Metaverse. When they were ambushed by Shadows, Johnny showed off his Wind Powers and Swordsmanship, impressing Morgana. Johnny was even more impressed by the powers of Ryuji & Morgana's Personas! After learning what kind of man Kamoshida was, he agreed to help the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They accidentally brought Ann Takamaki with them into the Palace and she got kidnapped. Attempting to rescue her, she awoke to her Persona. At this point, Johnny wondered if he could gain a Persona too. After multiple heists, Johnny realized the Phantom Thieves' next Heist was into his own Palace. Deciding to finally confront his Four Other Selves from the Universes of Cul De Eat, Mobian Madness, Multiverse Town, and A Forgotten Truth, he awoke to Chaos when confronting Joker after accepting his last Shadow. The two would've clashed were it not for Goro Akechi's betrayal and the Police arriving. Later on, a series of unfortunate events occurred between him and Enloch, a powerful demon who had been killing incarnations of Johnny across the CDEverse. Enloch was almost successful in killing this Johnny, but a surprise Second Awakening to Dark Gaia brought him back. The two battled in the Shadow Dimension with Johnny coming out on top. He later left the Thieves after having broken the rules. During this time he and Melody ended up coming together after Lapis revealed her past with Melody. Back in Emerald Island, he and Melody met multiple misfits of Characters, such as Penny, Mosquito, Tulip and Christina. Together, they formed the Mobian Misfits, and defended Emerald Island from the wrath of Scarlet Johnson. Although their accidental contribution to the destruction made Shadow the Hedgehog put them on Community Service. When Arceus was sealed away by Akira Kurusu, Johnny lost his Persona became a Father after Melody gave birth to their child, Olive. He later got his Persona back after Arceus broke the seal and fought alongside the AFT and OTR Thieves. Returning home, he now lives a happy life with his Family and Friends. Category:AFT Characters Category:AFT